Usually, overclock frequency software offered by manufactures of conventional VGA (Video Graphics Adapter) or by program developers of VGA only provides warning message of risk value range for high frequency. Actually, in order to know if the VGA can work normally in an environment of high frequency assigned by the user, it is a unique test way that three dimensional gaming software is loaded in to see the stability of VGA under such high frequency. However, it is very possible for the VGA working under so high frequency to occur overclock frequency failure and result in computer shut down. And, even more, important data in the gaming software may become lost.
When the VGA is set at a certain operating frequency, three dimensional performance test software (3D Mark) can be adopted to carry out the test. But the test way is considerably time consumption and the computer may be shut down due to the VGA incapable of enduring the burden during testing. Meanwhile, output test results of the 3D performance test software generally are graphs or data, which are hard to be understood by ordinary users. Further, the cost of 3D performance test software is extremely high so that it is also a cost burden to the ordinary users.